vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pearl (Crystal Gems)
|-|Current= |-|First Regeneration= |-|Debut= Summary Pearl is a member of the Crystal Gems. One of Rose Quartz's closest followers and her sole confidant, Pearl is one of the last surviving Gems on Earth who joined the Crystal Gems in their rebellion against the Gem Homeworld. Pearl would afterward protect the Earth over the next several millennia alongside her friends, while later teaching Rose's son, Steven, the ways of Gems. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Pearl Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless (Though appears as and commonly referred to as female) Age: Over 10,000 years old Classification: Gem, Crystal Gem Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gem Physiology (Grants Regeneration (High-Mid), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Fusionism, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Automatic-adjustment to different strengths of gravity, Pocket Reality Manipulation (All Gems have a pocket dimension of infinite size contained within their gemstone), Water Walking, Sealing (Via Bubbles), and BFR (Via Bubbles)), Weapon Mastery (Expert Spear wielder, swordsman, and tonfa wielder), Energy Projection, Technology Manipulation (Can interface and control Gem technology), Vehicular Mastery, Light Manipulation, Holographic Self-Duplication, Sand Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Can freely manipulate clouds and fog) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level (Pierced through Peridot's escape pod, twice. Simultaneously poofed two Quartzes who should be superior to Amethyst. Casually defeated a snow monster that summoned a blizzard in Summer along with Garnet and Amethyst) Speed: Relativistic Reactions and Combat Speed (Can pilot the Roaming Eye through asteroids and dodge incoming asteroids from extremely close range) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 (Stronger than Steven) Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class Durability: At least Mountain level (Should be more durable than a Ruby, Can take hits from Amethyst), possibly higher (Withstood multiple hits from Sugilite) Stamina: Limitless so long as her gem isn't damaged or destroyed Range: Extended melee range, Dozens of meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Spears(s) (upgraded to be a trident), Swords, Tonfas, Said to have a magic axe Intelligence: Very High (Capable of building a functioning space ship and a combat-ready robot out of spare parts in a very short time span) Weaknesses: Sufficient damage to her physical form can revert her back to her vulnerable gem form, which can be broken and destroyed, Shapeshifting can only be maintained for a limited amount of time Notable Attacks/Techniques: Pearl'sSpear.png|Pearl's Spear Pearl'sTrident.png|Pearl's spear after being upgraded by Bismuth PearlEnergyProjectiles.gif|Pearl firing energy projectiles while sparring with Bismuth PearlSummoningSwords.gif|Pearl summoning her swords PearlHologramProjection.gif|Pearl using her Holographic Projection Pearl_Self-Replication.gif|Pearl generating duplicates of herself PearlSandManipulation.gif|Pearl manipulating sand to explain Fusion * Spear Proficiency: Through her many years of training, Pearl can summon her weapon, a pearlescent spear. Pearl is very skilled in the art of spear-wielding and goes in tandem with her pattern of fighting that involves formal (Ballet) dancing. She moves gracefully and swiftly, attacking with grace and poise. She stays calm and collected during melee battles, duels, and skirmishes. Pearl also has great skill in throwing her spear. This was proven in "Giant Woman", and "Beach Party". Pearl's spear has been upgraded to be able to turn into a trident. ** Dual Wielding: Pearl is capable of wielding dual spears in battle, implying she is ambidextrous. ** Energy Projection: Pearl can fire arrow-like blasts of energy from the tip of her spear. This can be done as rapid-fire or charged to unleash a more powerful blast. In Attack the Light, this ability is named "Fireball". **'Spear Throw:' Pearl can throw her spear with enough force to pass through multiple enemies, dealing damage. * Swordsmanship: Pearl is an expert sword wielder, preferring to use a straight-edged saber rather than a spear in one-on-one combat. Pearl's parries are tight and minimalist; her offense is a pattern that is specific to the environment. This pattern consists of lunges, thrusts, and horizontal slashes. In addition, she was able to tutor Connie in the art as well, with the latter becoming proficient enough to take down Corrupted Gems by herself when wielding Rose's Sword. *'Engineering:' On multiple occasions, Pearl has demonstrated an aptitude for mechanical engineering, ranging from reverse-engineering Flask Robonoids to constructing a combat-ready robot on short notice. She also constructed a rocket in an attempt to leave Earth, proving herself able to compete with an "expert" mechanic such as Peridot. *'Gem-tech Interfacing:' While not to the extent of Peridot, she was first shown in "Jail Break" and later shown in "Friend Ship", able to interface and control Gem technology such as the Gem Warship and, to a greater extent, Peridot's escape pod. When she interfaces with Gem-tech, her eyes become overlapped with what looks like a programming code. *'Water-Walking:' Pearl can walk on water, an ability she shares with Opal, Lion, and Lapis Lazuli. *'Photokinesis:' Pearl can use her gemstone to light up dark places. She shares this ability with Garnet and Peridot. *'Levitation:' Pearl temporarily levitates to battle Sugilite in "Coach Steven". She shares this ability with the other two remaining Crystal Gems. *'Pocket Dimension:' As shown in "Library" Pearl is able to store objects in a pocket dimension located within her gemstone. She can also send people to this pocket dimension. **'Item Summon:' Pearl has the ability to materialize different items out of her gemstone. The three items summoned so far were police tape in "Lars and the Cool Kids", the Mirror in "Mirror Gem" and bandages in "Sworn to the Sword". *'Holographic Projection:' Pearl can project holographic images from her gemstone, which she uses mainly as a visual aid when lecturing Steven. While most of the holograms seem to be intangible, some, like Holo-Pearl, are able to interact with solid matter. Furthermore, the holograms can function without Pearl's presence for up to two weeks, implying that her holograms can live independently. In "Chille Tid", it is shown Pearl's dreams are projected as holograms as she sleeps. **'Self-Duplication:' Aside from Holo-Pearls, which is projected through her gemstone, Pearl can also replicate herself several times into hologram-esque clones of herself, as seen in "Beach Party". *'Psammokinesis:' Pearl is shown manipulating a small amount of sand to create figurines in "Giant Woman". It is currently unknown how much sand she can control at one time. This ability has only been shown once so far. *'Nephelokinesis:' In "Sworn to the Sword", Pearl can channel clouds in the direction of her choice, able to gather clouds surrounding the arena around her to create a fine mist, reducing visibility and able to quickly dissipate. Additionally, in "Mr. Greg", Pearl forms overhead clouds into depictions of herself, Rose and Greg during the song "It's Over Isn't It". Gallery File:Her (Song) (Clip) Sworn to the Sword Others Notable Victories: Sora (Kingdom Hearts Manga) (Kingdom Hearts) Sora’s Profile (Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Primarina (Pokémon) Primarina's Profile (Primarina was used in this battle, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Network Category:Gems Category:Protagonists Category:Crystal Gems Category:Aliens Category:Spear Users Category:Sand Users Category:Weather Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Duplication Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Adaptation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Trident Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Body Control Users Category:Biology Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Tonfa Users Category:Axe Users Category:Technology Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Pilots Category:Female Characters Category:Size Users Category:Technopaths Category:Engineers Category:Water Walking Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Dual Wielders Category:Brawlhalla